


Starring Role

by angledust



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bottom Armitage Hux, Consort Hux, Emperor Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marriage, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Not Hux's blood though, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angledust/pseuds/angledust
Summary: Hux has attempted to have his Emperor assassinated, again. Now Kylo has to teach him, and the rest of his subjects, a lesson.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> Is Hux just throwing assassins at Kylo in the hopes that eventually one will hit? Is this all an elaborate set-up to trap their enemies? Just a weird sex game? You decide.

The first time was just the one man, an assassin from the Outer Rim. It hardly seemed a weakness to hide the treason when his would-be killer stood so little chance. Once the assassin had died, silent screaming, bones twisting and cutting spirals through his organs, there was only Hux to deal with. It was early on in the marriage, and back then Kylo had hoped his husband might settle down if he applied the correct pressure. The punishment had taken place over one night, in his rooms. Only one night. In retrospect, it seems absurdly light.

The second took place while he was busy establishing his emperorship, and involved a dozen of his least trusted commanders. They were emboldened by details of the first attempt. If one little blade could come so close to ending the great Kylo Ren, why shouldn’t they?

He had everyone involved herded into one room, and killed them one by one, while the others watched and waited their turn. Personally, because he knew these names and faces, and by the time the day was over, he knew their minds too. Each a different, fitting death, until only one remained.

Compared to those this plot is unwieldy. It involves citizens from outside the order, a diplomat from Rattataki, a planet officially under his rule, but distant enough to think it can keep its own power system and trade agreements, and a young member of the incredibly wealthy and powerful Ores family. It reaches far from his command, branching across systems, with far too many appendages to stay hidden.

He looks out over the assembled crowd. They wait, standing to attention. Silent, but he feels the buzz of emotion behind their blank faces, a cloud of fear, irritation, confusion, and curiosity surrounding them. These are his witnesses, the soldiers regularly stationed on this ship, and others, bureaucrats and diplomats. Like all lifeforms in the galaxy, they are his. The punishment won’t be recorded, but word will spread.

Hux kneels next to him, naked at his feet. His back is straight, his arms folded behind him. There’s no need for restraints, though Hux might have preferred them.

But he has to save something for next time.

Kylo looks down at Hux, whose eyes are set dead ahead, his gaze both focused and not. “You brought this on yourself,” he tells him, soft enough to not be overheard even with the pindrop silence in the room. Not that it matters who hears them.

Hux looks up at him. “You married me.”

He has a point. He should punish him for not using his title. He’ll add it to the list.

Hux’s eyes flick across the crowd before returning to his previous neutral stare. Kylo doesn’t share, since their marriage night Hux has been only his, and always will be, but he doesn’t need to use the force to catch the thread of his thoughts.

Not that he ever uses the force to enter Hux’s mind now, not anymore. It’s too risky, when they awaken tangled in each other’s limbs as often as in separate rooms, to know what lurks in there.

The emperor strokes his husband’s soft hair idly as the co-conspirators are brought in.

Kylo draws his saber and ignites it before the names have finished being read out. Both prisoners take a step back as he stalks forward, but it’s the human who looks like they might actually run, so he goes that way first. He probably kills them on the first blow anyway, his saber glides through both, sizzling red and blue raining down. He makes a show of the short work, as many sweeps as possible before the last globs of viscera hit the floor. It’s dramatic and messy, but quick. An appetiser.

He readies himself on the walk back to Hux. Hux is kneeling facing the crowd, and Kylo steps in front, turning him with one hand at his chin and the other on his own cock, so everyone can see. Hux moves easily for him, eyes down, lips already a little parted.

Kylo rewards him with his cock. He moves and Hux takes what he gives, jaw slack and lips tight around him. The show of obedience is pleasing, but it’ll take more than a show to satisfy him. Hux’s downcast eyes slip a little to the side, towards their audience, and Kylo places a hand on his cheek to reel him back in, and wonders if he’s hard already. He’ll find out soon enough. He changes his mind, pulls his hand away and removes one glove.

He trails his newly freed fingers through his general’s hair, enjoying the sensation as the strands part for him, the colour warm against his skin. Then gathers a bunch in his fist, and whips his hips forward, starting up a fast pace. Hux doesn’t resist at all as his face is fucked, but he looks up for the first time and makes eye contact, a little drool sliding down his chin from the corner of one lip.

Kylo supposes he should want Hux broken, he did once. But now he savours the look on his face – so proud, even through a mouthful of cock. Hux is far too busy right now with his marital duties and all the admin tasks Kylo doesn’t want to do, but if he was to walk onto this bridge tomorrow and assume command his expression wouldn’t need to change a bit.

He pulls out, steps away and walks over to the corpses, not bothering to cover himself. Most of the audience’s eyes are on him, some look behind, some stare steadfastly into the middle distance. He hears Hux’s body glide across the floor as he uses the force to adjust him, bend him over a low, comfortable bench, made especially for this. The Rattaki’s blood has mixed with the Corellian’s, red and blue swirling between the two masses and congealing into brown tinged with purple, so he takes a handful from the centre of its corpse, cool blue liquid that spreads soothingly over the skin.

He carries it back to Hux. Hux is craning around to see, still held in his force grip, so Kylo shows him the gel in his palm. It’s clear from his expression that he is not impressed, but Hux only looks away, straight ahead. Hux would never risk disagreeing with him, not so publicly, not over something like this. Any power Hux wields now has flowed through Kylo first.

He spreads enough of the blood around Hux’s hole, blue dripping across pink prettily, to ease his spread inside, but doesn’t open him up. This is a punishment after all. And he wants to hear Hux whimper as he breaches him, wants that to be the sole sound in the room so everyone can hear. Maybe then they’ll understand why, when the blood of anyone else who challenges him litters the floor, his general’s still thrums warm against his hand, lighting up his pale skin from within.

As he stands there, as he looks over his assembled people, all eyes turned to him, as he pushes inside and hears his husband gasp and feels him constrict around him, he knows what love is. It fills him, this love, this power, this ownership. And as he fills him, he leans forward and brings his lips down against the top of Hux’s spine, where it meets his vulnerable neck, and kisses his forgiveness.


End file.
